


Love Bites (But So Do I)

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Blood, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Smut, Valentine's Day, Yaoi, vampire, vampire prince, vampire!Noct, vampire!Noctis, vampireNoctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: I am writing a series of oneshots for Valentine's Day based off of prompt requests on tumblr (find me there at absolutelynoct.tumblr.com if you want to sent a request).This is the first to get it kickstarted: A Vampire AU oneshot for the Promptis ship for InsomnianRedMuse!Note: This is unedited because I have about 7-8 prompts to get through this weekend!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Love Bites (But So Do I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomnianRedMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/gifts).



Noctis heard that Prompto had been turned down, yet again, by another passing fancy. It was a woman, as usual, most of them picking up on what Prompto was denying about himself. He was so obviously gay, something that Noctis had been oblivious to until Ignis pointed it out to him one evening. It didn’t help that now that Noctis was a vampire that he could pick up on those things, a natural survival mechanism so he would know who to seduce to drink their blood. And Prompto’s blood was becoming so enticing that Noctis was having trouble resisting.

Prompto had been rejected by some cute girl that he had developed a crush on during their time in Altissia. Noctis had surprised them all with a trip, mainly to clear his mind because he was having a hard time interacting with Prompto without wanting to immediately suck his blood. When they had gotten there, Prompto became infatuated with the front desk clerk at the hotel. It made Noctis jealous, but Valentine’s Day was coming up, and he figured that Prompto was trying to get a date. It also didn’t help that Noctis slept during the day, and Prompto had asked her out while he was asleep. 

Apparently the rejection had been swift. She turned him down, citing that she already had a boyfriend, which left Prompto to sulk and complain about how he’d never get a girlfriend. When Noctis woke up, he asked Ignis what to do. Ignis only rolled his eyes in exasperation and told him to tell Prompto the truth so then maybe he could fess up to the truth that he was hopelessly gay. Noctis didn’t know what he meant by that, but it only seemed to frustrate Ignis further, like there was something that neither of them were realizing about each other. Noctis had no clue what it could be.

When Noctis had become a vampire it came as a shock to them all. Then again, none of them really expected vampires to exist in the first place. It was a secret that was kept between the four of them and a select few people in the palace, including Noctis’s father of course. Prompto had been the most surprised to find out that he was now immortal, doomed to live forever and live off the blood of others. When Prompto pointed out that it meant Noctis would one day live on without them, Noctis had felt an ache he had never felt in his heart before. He resolved to one day ask them all if they wanted to be a vampire with him. It was just difficult to find the right time to ask, and he had planned on Altissia being the place.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said at the door to Prompto’s hotel room, looking at the beautiful blond with a small smile on his face. Prompto was leaning against the balcony railing, looking out at the city on the water, the moonlight drifting over him like he was absorbing the rays to make his hair golden, his freckles standing out against his pale skin. Since they had mostly switched to a nightly routine, save for the days that they had to do errands that couldn’t be done at night, Prompto had become paler than usual. Noctis really thought it suited him, but that could just have been his own bias. He had found that since he became a vampire, everything was better at night.

Noctis walked over to Prompto, trying to ignore the scent that came off of him. For vampires, the scents of humans who were all too enticing were completely different from what humans could smell. Prompto smelled like sunshine and daisies, like a field of wheat after a fresh summer thunderstorm. He was electricity and passion, and every aspect of his scent was a seduction for Noctis. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, Prompto was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled in his life. He noticed it when he first became a vampire, but his desire to taste him had only gotten stronger. The problem was that if he started, he didn’t know if he would be able to stop. And that meant turning Prompto into a vampire, something he wouldn’t do without Prompto agreeing to go through with it.

“Oh hey, Noct,” Prompto said as he looked at Noctis with a sad smile. “Come to rub salt in the wound?”

“What?” Noctis asked, knowing that was likely what Gladio had done. “No way, man. You know me better than that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Prompto replied with a sad sigh, his arms draping over the balcony in a forlorn heartache. “Is there something I’m not getting? Or am I really not even on anyone’s radar?”

_You’re on my radar._ The thought came to Noctis suddenly, strong and sure, and he had to pause. Prompto was so far in the closet that there was no way he could ever admit something like that to him. And besides, Noctis told himself, the only reason why he thought that was because Prompto smelled so good. He smelled so good that Noctis had a hard time not bending him over and… 

He stopped that thought before he could think anything else. That was his best friend he was thinking of, not some passing stranger. Just because Noctis was a vampire didn’t mean that it gave him the right to just go and bite whoever he wanted. He prided himself on gaining the consent of those who he bit. He wouldn’t bite Prompto until he asked and Prompto obliged. But would he oblige? Or would he be too afraid? Noctis was definitely afraid that he wouldn’t be able to stop, so it would only make sense for Prompto to be terrified.

“Come on, Prom,” Noctis tried instead as he put an arm around Prompto’s shoulders, inhaling his scent. Six, why did he smell so fucking good? It was difficult for Noctis not to just lean in and kiss him, let alone drink his blood. “You’re a sweetheart, a great friend, and really attractive. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“But why do I keep getting rejected?” Prompto complained. There was a slight blush on his cheeks and a pout in his lips. When Prompto bit his bottom lip, his eyes looking out at the horizon in despair, Noctis nearly lost it. Did he not see how attractive he was to the prince? “Is there something I’m missing?”

He repeated the question, so Noctis sighed and considered what he was going to say. The truth was as good as any, he supposed. “Do you think… Do you think you could be gay and just don’t want to admit it?”

“What?” Prompto asked, blushing bright red. Noctis could see his pulse racing, the blood rushing to his face in a way that made Noctis want to lean over and devour every inch of him. “Well… I mean... “

“Dude, it’s okay if you are,” Noctis explained quickly before Prompto could lose it completely. He was always such an anxious guy, and Noctis knew that calming him down would help him come to terms with his own sexuality. “I’m bisexual so it’s not like I don’t get it.”

“You are?” Prompto asked, blushing even more. Noctis didn’t know how it was possible, but he smelled even better than normal. He was going to lose it if he stuck around him much longer. Quietly, he moved into the hotel room, sitting on the bed with a relaxed smile, hoping to give himself some space between him and his friend. Instead, Prompto followed him and sat next to him, making his senses go wild. “Have you… Have you ever had a crush on a guy?”

“Yeah, tons of times,” Noctis smiled. It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. The only person he had really noticed like that was Prompto, as much as he tried to deny it. When Prompto frowned, he wanted to reach out and take that frown away, to turn it into a kiss and wrap his arms around him. “I mean, I have a pretty big crush on a guy right now.”

“Really?” Prompto asked. Was that pain in his eyes, deepening as he thought about Noctis liking someone? It was so obvious that he liked Prompto, and as Noctis thought about it more and more he wondered why he didn’t realize it sooner. “I hope you get to be with him. He’s a lucky guy.”

“He doesn’t realize it yet, though,” Noctis pointed out as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt the hunger growing in his stomach, knowing that he was on the verge of outright attacking Prompto if he kept this up. “Shit. I need to eat.”

They referred to it as eating or getting a meal, like he wasn’t drinking someone’s blood to sustain his own life. He didn’t need much, likely because if he drank someone dry then they would die or he would have to supply them his own blood to change them. Right now, though, he wondered if he had time to find someone, gain their consent, and drink from them. He didn’t realize just how hungry he was, and now he was about to be to the point of no return.

“D-Do you need to go find someone?” Prompto asked, looking at him in concern. He had always been so nice about the situation, accepting Noctis’s transformation like it was a natural thing that anyone would go through. He didn’t question it, nor did he treat Noctis any differently than he always did. Noctis liked that about Prompto. He was always genuine in how he treated others.

“It might be too late,” Noctis admitted, cursing himself for being so distracted by how delicious Prompto smelled. Maybe some part of him did it subconsciously in an attempt to drink Prompto’s blood. He told himself that wasn’t the case, but he really couldn’t be sure. “I…Do you think I could drink some of your blood? If you’re uncomfortable with it just say no and I’ll respect it. I just-”

“Sure,” Prompto replied, cutting off Noctis’s increasingly rapid rant to try and cover his own embarrassment at having to ask Prompto to drink his blood because he was foolish and didn’t keep track of his own appetite. The way Prompto said it wasn’t like he was nervous or unsure of what he wanted Noctis to do, though. It terrified Noctis to think that Prompto was already so open to the idea, so trusting, and willing to help him out. If Noctis were a more sinister vampire then it would only be a matter of time before he completely took control of Prompto and drank him dry. But wasn’t he afraid of that already?

“Are you sure you’re sure?” Noctis asked, not making much sense but wanting to ensure that Prompto was consenting. “If… If I can’t stop then it means you’ll have to become a vampire or die. I don’t want that to happen, but you need to know the risks and-”

“I know the risks,” Prompto said, a blush on his face and a pout in his lips. It wasn’t the same forlorn pout that he had earlier. This was sultry, sensual, like he knew that there was a risk of Noctis turning him into a vampire with him and he enjoyed the thought. “I’m okay with it. I wouldn’t want you to be alone forever anyway.”

Noctis almost told Prompto in that moment that he loved him. The thought came to him suddenly, strong and pure and true. He knew he loved Prompto, but he didn’t think Prompto could face the truth about himself, let alone face the truth about how Noctis felt about him. Perhaps he should have told him before he drank his blood, but it was too late for that. Noctis was hungry, and he needed something before he got out of control. It was dangerous when things got out of control. It happened once, and Noctis was still traumatized that it would happen at all, let alone with someone he cared about. The guys had only been helpful and ensured that it didn’t happen again.

“If you want,” Noctis offered, his stomach fluttering nervously. If he had a heartbeat it would be beating wildly. “I could turn you into a vampire. I mean, you’re under no obligation and you can think about it if you want. I just wanted to offer it-”

“Do it,” Prompto replied, staring at him surely. “I want it. I want to be with you forever. Please just do it.”

Prompto said it with such assurance that Noctis could have sworn that it was a confession. He told himself that it was just his own wishful thinking, that Prompto just wanted to be with him as a friend forever. And he was very hungry, which was clouding his judgment. So instead of allowing his own feelings towards Prompto to get in the way of anything, he turned to him, his fangs protruding excitedly at the notion that he was going to be able to drink from the one person who smelled better than anything he had ever come across. It was a natural reaction to knowing he was going to be drinking blood, let alone Prompto’s, but he was still embarrassed by it. It didn’t help that his fangs also came out when he was turned on, and right now he was very turned on.

“Turn around,” Noctis instructed as Prompto stared at him. “I’ll just drink from behind. People find it less scary that way.”

“Oh, alright,” Prompto said with a slight blush in his cheeks. Was he turned on and excited like Noctis was? He didn’t think it was possible, but when Prompto turned his back to him, sitting on the bed with his legs tucked under him, Noctis couldn’t help but wonder. “I guess your crush would be upset if you drank someone’s blood while facing them too?”

“Would it upset you?” Noctis asked, his hand brushing the skin on Prompto’s neck, so delicate and beautiful to the touch. Prompto was suppressing a shiver, he could tell, and it only made him smile as he pressed his lips against the crook of Prompto’s neck where it met his shoulders. That time, Prompto really did shudder, and he felt a rush and a thrill go through him that had nothing to do with drinking his blood. “For me to drink someone else’s blood?”

“You need to eat,” Prompto replied, evading the question. Testing the waters, Noctis lightly kissed Prompto’s neck, and the blond arched his back and let out a small squeak, not quite a moan due to his surprise but clearly in the throes of enjoyment. “Wh-What was that?”

“Just marking my territory,” Noctis said, his mind full of thoughts of what he could, and would, do to Prompto if given the chance. For now, though, he had to drink. “It might sting at first, but most people end up enjoying it. It’s something to do with the toxins in my fangs. Just bear with it for a second or two.”

Prompto made to respond, but Noctis sank his teeth into Prompto’s neck, making the blond yelp in surprise. There was something else in the way he yelped, something that only made Noctis’s desire for him grow. Prompto’s back arched, and Noctis put his hands on either arm to keep him steady. The flavor of Prompto’s blood was too delectible for him to deny. It was everything Noctis imagined it would taste like and more, stirring a dark desire in him that he couldn’t stop. He was going to drain Prompto. If not today, then someday soon.

“Ah…” Prompto moaned as the toxins did their job, turning whatever pain that Prompto was feeling into pleasure, although Noctis wasn’t wholly unsure that Prompto didn’t just outright enjoy the initial bite to begin with. “Noct… Mmnn… Will you turn me right now?”

As if to respond, Noctis sank his teeth in more, his desire running rampant in that moment. There was nothing to be done for it. More than just his bloodlust for blood as sweet and delicious as Prompto’s, his desire for him had grown to the point where he knew he wouldn’t want to spend an eternity without him. Hearing Prompto’s moans sent him over the edge, wanting nothing more than to make Prompto his for all eternity. Would Prompto embrace it, or would he end up resenting him once the change was complete? There was only one way to find out.

“You need to drink my blood now,” Noctis said once Prompto was drained to the point of death. He was weak, and Noctis had to lay him down on the bed, looking at him in despair. They had to move quickly. It was part of the process, but he remembered his own fear when he had been turned and hoped that Prompto wasn’t as afraid. Noctis was turned against his will, after all. He bit into his wrist and held it up to Prompto’s lips. “Drink.”

Prompto looked at the blood pooling out of his wrist then nodded. Weakly, he grabbed his wrist with his hands and pulled it to his lips. When Prompto’s lips touched his skin, Noctis felt a desire explode within him that made him moan instinctively. It traveled from his wrist down to his thighs, a burning electricity that immediately made his loins twitch in a deeper lust and passion that couldn’t just be satisfied with Prompto’s transformation. He needed him, all of him, and only hoped that Prompto felt the same as his lips stained with Noctis’s blood.

“That should be enough,” Noctis said as he saw the color leave Prompto’s face, his freckles now the only pattern he would see on his cheeks. He couldn’t blush anymore, and Noctis knew he would miss that. But Prompto’s eyes were so expressive, and as he looked down at his eyes full of desire, Noctis felt a compulsion he couldn’t hide anymore. He held a hand up to Prompto’s cheek and leaned down.

Noctis kissed Prompto deeply, the blood mingling together in a sweetness that mixed with their tongues as they voraciously lost themselves to each other’s lips. Prompto moaned into the kiss, reaching his arms around Noctis’s neck as he pulled him down into it more. Instinctively, Noctis straddled him, his aching hardness demanding a physical release that went beyond turning Prompto into a vampire. He smoothed his hands over Prompto’s torso, riding his shirt up as he traced his hands over Prompto’s chest, delighting in the way that Prompto shuddered and arched his back into his touch as they continued to kiss each other.

Prompto gasped as Noctis pulled away from the kiss, giving him the space to take off his shirt while he took off his own, any thought of embarrassment to stop completely gone. It was the first time that he had turned anyone into a vampire, and he knew that with Prompto it would be the only one he would immediately want to have in his arms once he was done. Looking at Prompto’s pale chest, his flat stomach, his naval and sensual hips, Noctis felt a shudder of delight go through him in a way that made him ache to hold Prompto forever.

“Y-your crush,” Prompto pointed out while Noctis tugged on the blond’s pants. He shimmied out of them regardless, and Noctis immediately felt his desire grow as he saw Prompto’s hard cock, large and enticing, the girth beckoning Noctis towards something more.

“Dude, you’re my crush,” Noctis said as he pulled off his own pants. He was hard, he knew he was hard, and the look on Prompto’s face showed that he wanted to have more of Noctis as well. “I’ve only ever wanted you.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide, the realization hitting him. “R-really? I thought… I didn’t think there was any way… That’s why I told myself not to pursue anything and to go for the girls…”

Noctis smiled, a flurry of delight going through his stomach as he leaned forward and kissed Prompto again. He leaned his body into Prompto’s, their cocks caressing each other, making them both moan from the pleasure of feeling skin on skin. Hands wandering over Prompto’s chest and thighs, Noctis kissed his neck and chest, his tongue dancing over Prompto’s nipples. Prompto let out a gasp and a shudder, and Noctis sank his teeth into Prompto’s chest, a love bite that drew blood and heightened the ecstasy and pleasure that they both felt. Noctis wanted, no he needed, all of Prompto. Forever.

Before Noctis could really think about what he was doing, he used the blood shared between them to lubricate Prompto’s cock, the blood staining the blond’s chest with a sensual trail from the bite on his chest and down to his naval. Prompto moaned, throwing his head back, as Noctis worked his hand over his cock, the girth twitching in his hands. Noctis couldn’t wait anymore. He lowered himself onto Prompto’s cock, letting the thickness fill him with such a sweetness that he gasped and involuntarily writhed his hips on top of Prompto. 

Prompto moaned as his hands gripped the sheets, Noctis’s ass drawing him in deeper and deeper as Noctis moved on top of him, his hips rocking with little gentleness. Noctis didn’t want to be held gently. He wanted to be on top of Prompto, to be filled by him, and to be thoroughly subdued and ravished. As his hips thrust on top of his friend turned lover, he leaned over, pulling Prompto’s lips to his as they both moaned into the desperate rocking. Prompto sat up, Noctis still moving on top of him, his fangs out and delightfully on display for Noctis to admire.

Decidedly, Noctis nuzzled his lips into Prompto’s neck as Prompto wrapped his arms around his back. Their thrusts esclatated as Prompto thrust upward, hitting Noctis’s prostate repeatedly, driving the vampire prince to moan into the crook of Prompto’s neck. Fangs out, desperate for climax, he dug his nails into Prompto’s arms as he bit into his neck, drawing blood. Prompto gasped and moaned, shuddering underneath him. He did the same thing to Noctis, biting into his shoulder and messily drinking from him until their thrusts were too wild for them both to feed on each other through it.

The pain and pleasure that overwhelmed Noctis sent him over the edge, Prompto’s girth hitting that sweet spot deep within Noctis that made his body thrum in ecstasy. He came, his fluids mingling with the blood on Prompto’s chest. Prompto thrust harder into him, prolonging the pleasure of his climax, until he came as well. It left them both panting, bloody, and full of a sultry desire that had only been temporarily sated. Noctis knew very well that after this he couldn’t go back to anything, or anyone, else. It was only Prompto.

“I guess it’s too late for me to tell you I love you?” Prompto asked with an embarrassed laugh. Noctis was panting on top of him, needing a moment before he got up, leaning into Prompto’s touch to better gain his bearings. Prompto only held him tightly, waiting for a response from him.

“If you didn’t I wouldn’t have done that with you,” Noctis said finally, still panting. “I love you too, Prom. I’ve had a crush on you for years.”

“Well now we have an eternity together,” Prompto said gleefully. Noctis smiled at the thought, getting up off of him with shaky legs. He expected Prompto to be good, but he didn’t expect him to be that good or that big. If Noctis was capable of blushing, he would be beat red at the thought.

They spent the better part of the next several minutes showering, their time interrupted by Prompto taking Noctis from behind in the shower, bringing them to the brink of ecstasy once more. It was a wonderful curse for them to be together as vampires with overactive libidos, and Noctis felt completely pleased by how ravished he was by Prompto by the time they got dressed and Ignis and Gladio knocked on the door to the room to check on them. 

“Hey Prom,” Gladio said as they opened the door and let them in. Ignis noticed right away that they were freshly showered and looked between Noctis and Prompto in instant understanding. Gladio seemed oblivious. “So I heard you got turned down. That’s rough, man. Love bites sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied as Gladio and Ignis watched him sit down on the bed and pull Noctis onto his lap. Noctis grinned as Prompto flashed his new fangs, making Ignis and Gladio both startle in surprise. “But so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and will enjoy the Valentine's Day one shots I will be writing!


End file.
